Dental disease can result in damage to the gum tissue and ultimately in the loss of teeth. Often, prosthetic devices such as dentures are used to replace the missing teeth. The prosthetic device is supported by surrounding soft and hard tissues of the oral cavity. One of the most common problems with dentures is keeping them in place. Denture movement not only leads to discomfort, but may result in additional damage to the oral tissues. In general, dentists rely on tactile sensing to ascertain fit during in-office visits. However, such an invasive examination is hardly an accurate reflection of the environment the dentures are subjected to during the normal day-to-day routine of the wearer.